Questions That Need Answers (KanamexZero)
by BabyMoana
Summary: What makes a King a King? What makes a Queen a Queen? Zero wonders this as he cuddles into his lover. WARNINGS: OBVIOUSLY KANAMEXZERO NO OTHER WARNINGS WILL BE NEEDED DUE TO NO ACTUAL SEX IN THIS BOOK.


Slender pale fingers traced the well-structured face of the pureblood. Reaching to the chocolate colored hair, pale fingers wrapped around a strand and twisted the soft hair between the pale fingers. Lavender eyes stared at the sleeping face of his beloved Pureblood. ' _He must be really tired from all the rounds we had.'_ Zero chuckled in his head as he thought about their prior coupling. Zero was at the happiest he could be. He had a lover who was a pureblood, who was perfect and was a _prince._ Zero cuddled into Kaname's warm firm chest.

Kaname's body was such a comparison to Zero's. Kaname's was perfect while Zero's was not. Kaname had abs while Zero didn't. Kaname's body was warm while Zero's was always cold. The two were quite the opposite. Though through all that the two still loved each other equally. Smiling to himself Zero wrapped his legs around Kaname's. Whenever the hunter was left awake after their couplings it was usually to think about questions that roamed inside of his head unanswered.

Like, why did the pureblood love him and not someone of the same status? Why did the pureblood fall in love with someone who isn't a pureblood or even a female at that matter? Why didn't Kaname just keep staying in love with Yuki?

Usually, after thinking about them too much Zero would get sad and fall asleep. But today it was different for some reason. There was only one main question in his head.

What makes a king and king and what makes a Queen a Queen?

Aren't they exactly the same as everyone else? What makes them so special? What made their ancestors so special to become kings and Queens?

Zero pondered for a minute before looking at his lover. He had a prince for a lover. A PRINCE! Why would a prince be the lover of someone that isn't of a royal family?

' _I'm sure there are lots of princesses out there that would love to be your lover. So why me? I'm not a royal, I'm not perfect, I'm not even a full vampire.'_ Zero huffed in his head as he snuggled into his lover's chest. He didn't want to feel even a centimeter apart from him.

"You are perfect. So perfect in fact. To me, you are my princess that is awaiting to be Queen." Kaname whispered to the other sending hairs on Zero's neck standing. Gasping sharply, Zero tore himself away from the pureblood and looked into Kaname's now open, crimson eyes.

"I thought you were asleep." Zero stated and watched as Kaname sat up, the silky blanket falling to the purebloods bare waist.

"I was, but I could feel that you were sad through our bond so that awoke me," Kaname stated and yawned tiredly.

"Sorry. I was just thinking about some things." Zero said as he looked down at his hands that were located in his lap.

"I know," Kaname said and shifted closer to his lover. "You are perfect no matter what you think. Royal or not I do not care about any of that. All I care about is the fact that my heart beats for only you and it always will." Kaname leaned in and kissed Zero's pale shoulder. "I'll love you till the day I die," Kaname said as he leaned his chin on Zero's shoulder.

"I love you too, also didn't I tell you to stop reading my mind." Zero smiled and kissed the purebloods lips gently.

"I know i'm sorry I just wanted to know what was making you so sad, and to answer your prior question. You only become Royal if your Ancestors somehow made it to the top of the human hierarchy. But for vampires, it's simply by blood. Because my blood has never been mixed with a humans, over the generations our bloodline has gotten stronger and stronger by staying 'pure' rather than other vampires who have fallen in love with humans and bred with them." Kaname explained and looked at his cute lover.

"Then is being with me really a good thing? You need to continue your line just like everyone else in your family has." Zero stated with a small but noticeable frown on his lips.

"Of course it is. I don't mind ending the pureblood line here." Kaname said as he laid down on the bed slowly.

"Well, you should! Your ancestors could have fallen in love with humans too but maybe were forced to breed with other purebloods to continue the line. Don't just stop it now or everything they have worked for will be ruined! Don't treat your royal bloodline as something that can easily be thrown away." Zero stated as he started to become angry at his lover. How could he throw everything his family had worked for away so easily? It's heartless.

"I don't care Zero. I don't want to be a pureblood. I don't want to be royal and I do not want to be perfect." Kaname stated firmly as he brought the blanket up to his shoulders. Zero's eyes widened in shock as he looked down at the pureblood in shock.

"Why would you say that? That's what makes you...you." Zero said slowly.

"Because you are always comparing yourself to me. You are always pointing out how perfect and royal I am and then you belittle yourself. I don't want to be royal or perfect. I want to be like you. I've always wanted to be like you. In my eyes, you are the most perfect thing that has ever existed." Kaname stated and watched as Zero laid down next to him with a gentle smile on his lips and a small glow to his eyes.

"You want to be like me?" Zero asked and watched as Kaname nodded and cuddled into him.

"Don't compare me to you anymore okay?" Kaname mumbled into Zero's neck. Zero smiled happily and stroked the purebloods soft hair.

"I promise I wont." Zero said as he bent down and kissed Kaname's head gently. "Thank you for making me feel special." Zero smiled and wrapped his arms tightly around the pureblood.

This is why he loved the pureblood.

 _This is why he loved his prince._

 **~THE END~**

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~A/N:~~~~~~~~~~**_

 _Sorry it's so short guys but I felt like writing something that made me wonder things about our own society. What really makes a King a King or a Queen a Queen? How did their ancestors manage to become Kings and Queens? While thinking about that my brain just thought of a story to write._

 _I do hope you enjoyed it._

 _:)_


End file.
